Liquid crystal display (LCD) based televisions, computer monitors, smart phone screens and similar devices have become very common. An LCD monitor uses a plurality of liquid crystal elements and color filters arranged in an array of display pixels. The LCD elements and filters do not produce light by themselves. Instead, a backlight produces the light used for displaying images. Each LCD element selectively transmits or blocks light depending upon the state of the respective LCD element. The filter allows a particular color of light (e.g. wavelength of light) to pass when the corresponding LCD element is in a light transmitting state. The pixels are generally arranged in groups of red, green and blue pixels, or similar color space organizations. Typically, a high percentage of the power required by a device is used by the backlight of its LCD display. Power utilization in electronic devices, particularly devices that are powered by a battery, is almost always a concern and ongoing efforts are made to reduce power consumption.